


Banana

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Multi, PWP, Poor Banana, Poor Henry, Shameless Smut, banana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Henry comes home as Elizabeth and Nadine are discussing something.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord/Nadine Tolliver
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Banana

**Author's Note:**

> Bananas. That is all. I could barely breathe in the plotting stage of this.

“Have a good evening guys.” Henry pushed the front door shut, listening for signs of activity. From the kitchen, he could just make out light laughter and conversation of the two women he loved. “Honey, I’m home!” He chuckled at himself as he shed his jacket and bag, kicking off his shoes. He loved this, when they were both home before him. He loved the domesticity of being able to wrap them both in his arms.

There was the sound of dishes clinking together and a cabinet door shutting softly. He cut through the pantry and stepped into the kitchen just as Elizabeth, who was at the island, looked his way. She smiled, twisting to share a look with Nadine who was behind her at the sink. “Oh good, he’s home.”

Her words made him pause. He looked them both over. Elizabeth was still dressed from work, wearing a sleeveless blue dress that she’d paired with a black blazer that morning. Nadine, though, had only worked half a day due to a doctor’s appointment and was wearing skin tight jeans and a gold turtle neck sweater. They both made his hands itch to touch. “What’s that?”

Nadine shook her head, her loose hair shifting and catching on her shoulders. “It’s nothing. Elizabeth wanted me to teach her something, we were just discussing it.” She grabbed a towel and dried her hands, tossing the towel aside and dropping her right hand to Elizabeth’s waist and then ass before crossing the room to greet him with a kiss and her arms around her neck. He was used to it now, watching the two of them touch one another affectionately. He returned the affection in kind, shoving his fingers into the back pockets of her jeans, feeling as she grinned against his mouth. “Welcome home, how was your day?”

He pulled back enough to look down at her and then pecked another kiss quickly to her lips. “I ended up pulled into a meeting with Russell and Gordon.”

Nadine dropped back to her heels, backing away a step. “Fun for you.” She caught Elizabeth’s hand as the other woman moved to greet her husband. “Maybe tonight would be good then.”

“For what?” He didn’t have time to ask further as Elizabeth was in his arms, greeting him just as warmly as Nadine had. He was certain he was the luckiest man alive, two beautiful women who loved one another so much and both love him. Loved to share him. Really loved to be shared by him.

“Go upstairs, Henry. We’ll help you relax.” Her hand slid down his tie before she turned, reaching again for Nadine. “Won’t we?”

“Of course.” She pecked a kiss to the corner of Elizabeth’s mouth before looking his way, tucking their faces together. “Go up and get naked. Lay in the middle of the bed so we have plenty of space.”

“Space?”

The smile that graced her face in reply made him swallow. He’d seen that smile before, usually just before he came so hard it felt like he would pass out. “Okay. I’ll go.” Heading for the back staircase, Henry wondered just what conversation he’d walked in on.

They were talking again as he stripped naked, but he couldn’t make out the words. Stepping quickly into the bathroom, he washed up a bit before turning down the bed and getting comfortable in the middle. He couldn’t begin to guess what they’d been up to before he’d arrived, but he knew Nadine had a devilish streak in her.

“Look at him.” Nadine’s voice made him look up. Her tone sounded more like she was cooing over a puppy instead of the man she, they, slept next to every night. She crossed to the chair and began peeling herself naked methodically. “He’s so eager and doesn’t even know what’s coming.”

Elizabeth snickered. “If I do it right, him.” She yanked her own clothes off quickly before perching on the edge of the bed to watch Nadine finish. “And you’ll help me?”

“Of course.” Stepping into Elizabeth’s arms, she pulled her into a kiss. Their hands didn’t wander, they just held one another close until they broke apart. “Crawl up there. Henry, spread your legs further apart.”

He obeyed, watching as both of them got situated between his knees.

“Now first, you have to make sure he’s hard. Properly hard.” Nadine licked her palm and took his cock in her hand, stroking slowly up and down several times. “You try.”

Elizabeth copied her.

“You can bring your hand all the way up and use his own precome to help, but in a second you’ll be adding your own saliva.” Henry watched the way Nadine focused on Elizabeth’s hands as if she were a teacher. “Now, take just his head in your mouth. You can use your tongue to add whatever pressure gets a response.”

Elizabeth did what she instructed and Henry gasped. Both women had widely varied skills in bed, something he enjoyed endlessly, but the one thing Elizabeth frequently asked Nadine about was tips on better blow jobs. Apparently tonight was a lesson.

She pulled back. “How do I do the other thing?”

Nadine wrapped her smaller hand around Elizabeth’s. “Don’t rush it. Here, I’ll show you.” She pumped their joined hands a bit and then leaned forward, relaxing her jaw as she sank down over his head and then took him in further. Her head bobbed once, twice, three times and then she added suction.

“Okay. I can do that.” Henry’s cock was freed from Nadine’s mouth and then Elizabeth was repeating the same motions, applying slightly more suction and making him buck up.

“Careful.” Nadine stroked Elizabeth’s cheek. “Easy on the sucking. You want it to feel good for him. Listen to the sounds he makes.” The hand helping stroke his cock picked up the pace slightly. “Now, take him in as far as you can without choking.”

It was possibly the most erotic thing he’d ever watched. Nadine was giving Elizabeth lessons on sucking his cock. He rocked up into their hands.

“Watch out, he’ll choke you if you don’t have a good handle on him.” Nadine tugged her back. “Of course, you’re just as bad.” She snickered. “Here. Let me show you a trick. Put your hands here and here on his hips and then you can feel when he’s going to move. Watch.” Nadine pressed down with her hand sand then took him in until he was bumping the back of her throat. From his angle, he could see the way Elizabeth laid her head on his thigh, watching closely. Nadine adjusted and then he felt her mouth widen incrementally further… And then she swallowed.

He tried to buck, but couldn’t move.

“I want to try that.”

The wonderful feeling vanished as Nadine pulled away. “Take it easy and remember to breathe.” Her hand stayed on his hip as Elizabeth braced herself.

Henry let his head fall back, savoring the way his wife slid down his cock until he was bumping the back of her throat. He felt muscles move as her gag reflex was momentarily triggered and she pulled back a tiny bit. Nadine made a soft shushing sound and then Elizabeth sank down again, this time managing to swallow him for a brief second.

“You’ll get there.” Nadine’s hand was around him again, pumping him. “Like I showed you on the banana, down and then up and breathe. It’s all about rhythm.”

His head popped up. “Banana?”

Nadine’s lips curved temptingly. “Before you got home. We were doing a lesson on a banana.” She lifted one of her hands, her middle and ring fingers vanishing a moment into her mouth as she imitated what she’d done to the banana. “The advantage to using a banana is you can see if you have a habit of too much teeth.”

“God.” His head fell back again as he heard her deep laugh.

“Now, Liz, you can use your hand if you want, but over time you’ll be able to take him all the way down your throat. The key is to remember he’ll come fairly quickly once you get started, so pay close attention. I’ll demonstrate.”

Henry panted as Nadine re-centered herself and tongued his head a moment before taking him in slowly. He tried to focus in the differences in their mouths, surprised to realize that there were many… and that he could feel them with his dick. His head bumped her throat again and then came the swallowing. “Nadine…” He arched his back. He wished he could fuck up into her mouth but knew she’d pull away if he did. She came up for air and then went down again, he’d always been amazed at how long she could hold her breath. All the while she was down, her lips and tongue still moved along him. “Fuck!” He threaded his hands into her hair. He was so close now, teetering on the edge.

Nadine pulled back and then pulled off entirely. “There’s no clean way to do it, so just accept you will both end up a slobbery, gross mess by the time you’re done.”

“Okay.” As she took Nadine’s spot, Henry could feel himself slide back from that place of impending orgasm. Then Elizabeth’s mouth was around him again, taking him in almost exactly as Nadine had done, she’d clearly been watching closely. He felt the way her muscles flexed and then she swallowed him and he reached for her hair.

Nadine tutted him, catching his wrists. “She’s too new at this, you’ll hurt her.”

“I need… shit- I need more.” He forced his eyes open to see them. To see the way Elizabeth was bobbing on his cock as Nadine held him still for her.

“She wants to work on her technique. It takes time, so you’ll have to be patient.”

“Pa-” He panted harder, staring up at her. “I don’t think I can.”

Her voice went flat, as if she wasn’t bothered by what he needed. “Henry, if you need to come, that’s fine. We can just go back to practicing on a banana after you finish.”

Her near-monotone did something to him. “No- no banana.” Of course, now he was thinking about them blowing a banana… Had they shared one like they were sharing him now? Or had they each worked one over, side by side? He moaned at the image.

Elizabeth pulled away again, wiping her mouth with her hand. “He really liked something just then.”

Nadine rolled her eyes dramatically. “Men…”

“What?”

She shook her head, shooting Henry an exasperated look. “Probably started thinking about both of us sucking dick… or banana… at the same time.” Guilt must’ve crossed his face because she pointed at him. “See.”

“Maybe we should let him come?”

“This is about you, not him. If you’re done practicing for tonight, that’s fine.”

“My jaw is starting to ache.”

Henry watched, desperate, as Nadine cupped Elizabeth’s jaw, massaging the joint. “Over time it hurts less. And Henry’s fairly big too. He makes my jaw ache sometimes. I learned some tricks when I was young about how to get my jaw to open wider-” She shrugged one shoulder as her lips pressed into a thin line of a smirk for a moment. “Boris was, well, blessed everywhere. He could hold me in the air with a single hand…” Her smirk appeared again at some memory. “Sometimes he even did it on stage.”

He was pretty sure he was dying now. He was still achingly hard and Elizabeth’s hand was absently touching him, but their attention was back on one another as Nadine seemed to be reminiscing about some man from her youth… Something that probably should really upset him as they were in bed at the moment, but somehow it didn’t. Not the way she’d share, often before doing something entirely mind-blowing to one of them. “I really need to come.”

They both looked down at him. Elizabeth looked eager while Nadine looked pleased.

“Please?”

The women exchanged a look and then Nadine pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Perhaps we should let him finish. Do you want to handle it?”

Elizabeth shrugged. “How’s it feel having him come down your throat?”

“It… can be a bit overwhelming at first. If you’re up for it, give it a try, he won’t mind if you have to pull off early.”

All Henry could do now was watch and listen to their conversation.

“You know what… you do it this time.” Elizabeth curled to the side out of the way. “I’ll watch and learn for next time.”

“Next time?” His voice was high and thin now.

Nadine’s smirk was back. “Of course. These skills took me forty years to master, she’s not going to learn it all in one evening.”

His brows tried to pull together as he worked to get enough of his brain online to do the math. “Forty?”

She brought one of Elizabeth’s hands up and then started tandem stroking him again. “I was a precocious child.” Before he could respond, her mouth was around his cock and all he could think about was that, of all things, she seemed to take pride in being a master at _this._

“Henry.” Elizabeth drew it out, pulling free as Nadine began working him over in earnest so she could kiss him. “I want to learn to make you happy.”

“You- you do make me happy.”

She dipped to the side so her mouth was near his ear. “I like to give you pretty things.” Her body shifted and they were both looking down at Nadine. “Is she a pretty thing, Henry?”

He wanted to answer, he really, really did, but words had begun to fail him.

“She wants to teach me to do that to you. It made her wet just thinking about teaching me all she knows. Does that turn you on, Henry? Knowing she gets worked up just thinking about having your cock in her mouth?” She slipped back down his body, linking her fingers to Nadine’s and then started licked and biting a mark into his hip. He could feel their hands, their mouths. His hands found their heads and finally, blissfully, he was able to let go.

=

Henry stumbled down the stairs the next morning. A pair of suitcases were waiting and it took him a moment to remember, they were both leaving for Germany today. “Good morning.” Elizabeth was on the phone, so he reached for Nadine, smiling when she tucked her hands under his suit jacket before raising up on her toes to kiss him.

“Morning.”

“All packed?”

“Think so. We are headed straight to the base from here, the others are meeting us there.”

He loved this, being able to hold Nadine close. Both women were cuddlers and he never could get enough. He reached for the coffee Nadine had sitting on the counter to steal a sip, she never drank an entire mug anyway.

Across the room, they listened as Elizabeth finished up her call with Blake, asking for some last minute things from the office before he met them. “Oh, and Blake? Could you see if the bakery has bananas? Nadine and I are wanting to have more in our diet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once this topic came up, it just had to be written. Couldn't help jumping fandoms so Nadine also knows how to deep throat a banana.


End file.
